1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to tightening systems for use in fitting a wearable article, such as a helmet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helmets and other wearable articles are commonly used to provide protection to the head or other body parts of a wearer, such as during sporting activities and other activities. Some helmets comprise a hard shell of plastic or Kevlar® or the like, and various pads, straps and bladders to position the helmet on a wearer's head. Heads come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Helmet shells, on the other hand, come in a very limited number of sizes. If a helmet does not fit properly to the wearer's head, it can cause discomfort and may not provide sufficient protection in some cases. For example, if a helmet is worn that is too large for the wearer's head, the helmet can shift positions during use and may even fall off. Helmets can be made to fit a variety of head sizes and shapes, but existing helmets suffer from various drawbacks. For example, some existing helmets do not provide sufficient adjustability to comfortably fit to a wide variety of head shapes and sizes. Some existing helmets apply pressure unevenly across the head of the wearer, which can cause discomfort.